dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne: The Road Home: Batgirl Vol 1 1
Stephanie arrives just in time for the reclamation ceremony of Park Row, in which many important people are participating including the mayor of Gotham, Commissioner Gordon, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne among others. Stephanie tries to approach them, but the place is heavily guarded and instead, she relies upon Proxy to find any source of a camera or broadcast that could be transmitting the whole event and after a few minutes, she locates the source of a single interner stream. Stephanie goes to the place, which was blocks away and confronts the mysterious criminal once again. However, the man has no intention of moving or attacking her and instead he remarks how good she was at her job. Stephanie doesn't believe she was as good and all she wants to know is who is behind the mask. Bruce takes off his mask and before he could explain himself, Stephanie slaps him in the face. After realizing what she just did, Stephanie runs away but tells Bruce that she is glad to have him back. At that moment, Vicki Vale approaches Barbara Gordon to question her about her current standings with Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne and the Bat-family, but Barbara replies in a manner that leaves Vicki without any solid evidence to confirm her theories. As Vicki walks away, Barbara hacks into Vale's system to learn how much does she know about them all. Some time later, Batgirl is joined by Bruce, who wants to talk to her. Stephanie starts telling him that she didn't meant to slap him, but she did because she was furious and scared. Stephanie always hoped for Bruce to return, but she feared that when that moment came, he would take away from her the mantle of Batgirl. After this confession, Stephanie decides to stop living under the shadows of Batman's expectations and she refuses to stop being Batgirl. Bruce approaches her and the only thing he asks of her is to tell him how much she wants the role. After learning that Stephanie cares much about being Batgirl, Bruce allows her to continue. Moments later, Bruce meets with Alfred on Crime Alley and they discuss the current situation. Alfred supports Stephanie and he wants to know when is Bruce going to reveal himself to Barbara and whether or not he is going to start looking for the previous Batgirl, Cassandra. Bruce tells Alfred that he will go to Oracle in time, but first he needs to see Selina Kyle. Bruce also informs him that he won't look for Cassandra because he knows exactly where she is and it is then revealed that Bruce had asked of her to give away the role of Batgirl to Stephanie. Even before his apparent death, Bruce wanted to give Stephanie a real chance to prove herself and she has lived up and beyond his expectations. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Other Characters: * * * & * * Amazo Locations: * ** Wayne Tech Research and Development ** ** Items: * | Notes = * This is the fourth part of the storyline Bruce Wayne: The Road Home. The previous chapter is and the story continues in . * There are references to old storylines including Batman: War Games and Blackest Night. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}